Sasuke Learns A Lesson
by WarriorPoetGirl
Summary: Sasuke learns a lesson-and that lesson is don't EVER piss off Sakura contains spanking LEMON. This takes place in the first season


Sasuke Learns A Lesson

Sasuke was not having a good day, mainly because he had woken up late, had a nightmare about his brother killing his clan and, oh yes, EVERYONE HE HAD LOVED WAS DEAD . He walked to the

training grounds frowning. He didn't want to train today. The orange jumpsuited idiot and pink-haired stalker were already there. Dear gods, why did he have to deal with these two? Kakashi (the

lowlife) was there as well.

"You're late." He said.

"Get off my fucking back." Sasuke retorted.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at the last Uchiha (the last one that lived in Konoha anyway).

Sasuke gulped. "Nothing, Sensei."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Let's start training."

"Sensei, I don't feel well. May I be excused?"

"No. Let's start."

They began. Naruto lunged at Sasuke with a shuriken. Sasuke blocked the shuriken and slammed Naruto into a tree. Then with a bloodcurdling battlecry he began pummeling Naruto

with punches and kicks. Naruto tried blocking them, but then Sasuke punched his shoulder. Naruto shouted in pain as it appeared his shoulder had become dislocated.

"Hey! Hey, that's enough! Stop it!" Screamed Kakashi. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arms. Sasuke turned around and punched her without really seeing who he was punching. She cried out then fell

back, holding her cheek.

Sasuke stopped. He hadn't been holding back. He looked at Naruto whose entire body was bruised and bloody. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke. Go home." Kakashi hissed.

"Y-yes, Sensei. I'm sorry, Sakura, Naruto." He said, his cheeks turning scarlet with shame. He walked away.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Sakura, you know bonesetting right?"

"Yeah." She said as she walked over to Naruto.

"I think our dear little Sasuke needs to be taught a lesson." Kakashi mumbled.

"I should say so, Sensei."

"If he likes pain so much, I'd advise a good, sound spanking."

"Really, Sensei? Well, that's your descision. It's not exactly age-appropriate though I still get it every now and then."

"Sakura, I think you should be the one to give it."

"Me?!"

"Yes. Because it would be completely humiliating. He's not going to deliberately strike you. He only hit you because he thougt you were me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Did you see the look on his face when he realized who he'd hit?"

"Yeah, I did."  
...

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door.

"I'm not accepting visitors at the moment." Sasuke said from behind the door.

"I have a message from Kakashi-Sensei."

Sasuke opened the door.

"Sakura."

She grabbed his wrist. He gasped as she pressed down on a pressure point. His arm went numb.

"Sakura, please, I'm sorry-"

"I know, Sasuke." She said, tenderly, as if speaking to a small child. Then she closed the door. "But you still need to be punished."

"Punished?" His cock suddenly went rock hard, out of a combination of fear and arousal. Curse her beautiful wide forehead. Sakura pretended not to notice the bulge in his pants.

'Cha! Forget the spanking, just fuck him!' Inner Sakura shouted. She ignored those thoughts, as always.

"A spanking, Sasuke. I'm going to give you a spanking."

"P-please. Mercy." Sasuke mumbled, knowing it was no use. She'd deadened the nerves in his arms so he couldn't resist.

She pulled him over to a comfortable looking couch and then pulled him over her lap. With a swift motion she pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his bare

bottom. She raised her hand and gave his butt a light slap. Then another, slighly harder. Sasuke winced.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

She laid down a barrage of smacks first to his left cheek, then his right. His bottom slowly turned pink. He started kicking his legs, earning him two spanks on the back of his legs. He

held back tears as she started smacking his sit-spot.

"Sakura! Please, no more!"

She continued spanking him. Now his butt was turning red. She fell into a steady rythmn. He bit his lips. He was not going to cry. No way was she going to reduce him to a whimpering

child.

SMACK!

Oh, who was he kidding? He began to whimper. Tears rolled down his cheeks. She kept spanking, but now the slaps were slightly lighter.

"I'll be good, I swear!" He cried as he did when his mother used to spank him.

"So, you won't backsass Kakashi? And you'll control yourself in training?" She punctuated every word with a spank.

"Y-yes, I promise." He hadn't gotten a spanking like this in ages, not since he'd called his mom a poopy-head when he was six. She stopped spanking as he began crying.

She rubbed his red bottom while wondering if she had she gone just a bit overboard. After all, he was surprisingly vulnerable. She took advantage of the moment and ran her fingers through his

raven locks until he stopped sobbing. She let him stand up.

"Kakashi orderered me to do that. Are you mad?" She said, standing up.

"N-no." He stared at her strangely, then kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around lifted up her shirt and unhooked her bra. She shivered as he ran his

hands along her breasts. She pulled down her pants. Sasuke pulled off his shirt so that they were both naked. He stared at her lovely, graceful form. She gawked at his muscles. It occured to her,

particularly with his throbbing erection, that he had let her spank him. Dirty pervert. He pushed her down onto the couch and slowly penetrated her. She cried out, this time in ecstasy as she

drew her nails into his back. He rain his fingers through her hair. About half-an-hour later they laid curled up in each other's arms on the couch, which folded out into a bed. She trailed her hands

along his backside.

"Is Naruto alright, I wonder?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh, he'll be fine." She said. "I've beaten him harder."

He grinned. 'You've never spanked him ,have you?"

"Jealous! No, you're the only one."

"Always?"

"Yes, always."

He kissed her. "Suddenly I feel like training."

"Me too."

They walked out the door hand-in-hand after getting dressed. Kakashi was standing outside the door about to knock. He raised an eyebrow.

"You two look like you're...out of breath."

They were both sweating and had dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Er...well...um..."

"We had a talk. A long, hard-"

Sakura blushed at the poor choice of words. Sasuke continued, "Talk. That's all. Just a talk."

"Okay then. Why don't we go back to training tomorrow?"

"Alright, Sir." Said Sakura

"Good."

They spent the rest of the day at the ramen shop with a still-pissed off Naruto and Ino who both wondered why Sasuke couldn't seem to sit down comfortably,

that is until a somewhat guilty-feeling Sakura got him a cushion. Ino gave her a curious look. Sakura winked at her.

"Our team was having a conflict, but I think we've gotten to the bottom of the problem."

(A/N-Questions? Comments? Concerns about my mental balance? Please review!) 


End file.
